crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōnen Yo Uso Wo Tsuke!
Shōnen Yo Uso Wo Tsuke! (少年よ 嘘をつけ; Boys, Tell a lie!) is the ending theme song for the 20th movie of Crayon Shin-chan Lyrics |-|Japanese= 少年よ ONE! TWO! THREE! 嘘をつけ FOUR! FIVE! SIX! 大胆に もっと SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!で行け! 嘘でもいい さあ 夢を語れ! Yeah ラララララ… Oh yeah Say lie lie lie Oh yeah ラララララ… Oh yeah Say lie lie lie lie 僕の家の庭には キリンがいるとか 昨日 塾の帰りに UFOを見たんだとか そんなことを話して 馬鹿にされたって そんな嘘のひとつから 未来は始まるんだよ いつの日か キリンが専門の 学者になるかも 宇宙飛行士になるのかも そんなもんだよ 少年よ A! B! C! ホラを吹け! D! E! F! 馬鹿馬鹿しい さらっと G! H! I! JOKEじゃなく 本気モード ここで J! K! L! どこまでも M! N! O! 可能性 自分が思うように 風呂敷を広げろ! 嘘もホラもそのうち 実現するんだ yeah ラララララ… Oh yeah Dreamin' Dreamin' Oh yeah ラララララ… Oh yeah Dreamin' Dreamin' yeah 僕のひいおじいちゃんは 空を飛べたし 念力くらいお手のもの そんな自慢ばかりしてた 友達はあきれてたけど 気になんかしない 言葉にして言ううちに 事実が生まれて来るよ 大人になったら わかるだろう ひょうたんから出た こまのように大逆転 何か始まる 少年よ ONE! TWO! THREE! 嘘をつけ FOUR! FIVE! SIX! 大胆に もっと SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!で行け! 嘘でもいい さらに ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN! 果てしなく FOURTEEN! FIFTEEN! SIXTEEN! 永遠に 言いたいこと言って やりたいことやって そのうちのいくつかは 嘘のまま終わって… 少年よ A! B! C! ホラを吹け! D! E! F! 馬鹿馬鹿しい さらっと G! H! I! JOKEじゃなく 本気モード ここで J! K! L! どこまでも M! N! O! 可能性 自分が思うように 風呂敷を広げろ! 嘘もホラもそのうち 実現するんだ yeah ラララララ… Oh yeah Dreamin' Dreamin' Oh yeah ラララララ… Oh yeah |-|Romaji= Shōnen'yo ONE! TWO! THREE! Usowotsuke FOUR! FIVE! SIX! Daitan ni Motto SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN! De ike! Uso demo ī Sā yumewokatare! I~ēi Rarararara… Oh yeah Say lie lie lie Oh yeah Rarararara… Oh yeah Say lie lie lie lie Bokunoie no niwa ni wa Kirin ga iru toka Kinō juku no kaeri ni Yūfō o mita nda toka Son'na koto o hanashite Baka ni sa retatte Son'na uso no hitotsu kara Mirai wa hajimaru nda yo Itsunohika Kirin ga senmon no Gakusha ni naru kamo Uchū hikō-shi ni naru no kamo Son'na monda yo Shōnen'yo A! B! C! Hora o fuke! D! E! F! Bakabakashī Sara tto G! H! I! JOKE janaku honki mōdo Koko de J! K! L! Doko made mo M! N! O! Kanōsei Jibun ga omou yō ni Furoshiki o hirogero! Uso mo hora mo sonōchi Jitsugen suru nda yeah Rarararara… Oh yeah Dorīmin' dorīmin' Oh yeah Rarararara… Oh yeah Dorīmin' dorīmin' yeah Boku no hī ojīchan wa Sora o tobetashi Nenriki kurai o tenomono Son'na jiman bakari shi teta Tomodachi wa akire tetakedo ki ni nanka shinai Kotoba ni shite iu uchi ni Jijitsu ga umarete kuru yo Otonaninattara Wakarudarou Hyōtan kara deta Koma no yō ni dai gyakuten Nanika hajimaru Shōnen'yo ONE! TWO! THREE! Usowotsuke FOUR! FIVE! SIX! Daitan ni Motto SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN! De ike! Uso demo ī Sarani ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN! Hateshinaku FOURTEEN! FIFTEEN! SIXTEEN! Eien ni Iitai koto itte Yaritai koto yatte Sonōchi no ikutsu ka wa Uso no mama owatte… Shōnen'yo A! B! C! Hora o fuke! D! E! F! Bakabakashī Sara tto G! H! I! JOKE janaku honki mōdo Koko de J! K! L! Doko made mo M! N! O! Kanōsei Jibun ga omou yō ni Furoshiki o hirogero! Uso mo hora mo sonōchi Jitsugen suru nda yeah Rarararara… Oh yeah Dorīmin' dorīmin' Oh yeah Rarararara… Oh yeah |-|English Translation = Boys! ONE! TWO! THREE! Tell a lie FOUR! FIVE! SIX! fearlessly More SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN! then go! It's okay to lie Come on Tell your dream! Yeah La La La La La... Oh yeah Say lie lie lie Oh yeah La La La La La... Oh yeah Say lie lie lie lie In the garden of my house there is a giraffe On the way home from cram school yesterday I saw an UFO Saying something like that and get make fun of But from those kind of lies A future was born Someday A giraffe might become a scholar Or it might become an astronaut It's what might happen 少年よ A! B! C! ホラを吹け! D! E! F! 馬鹿馬鹿しい さらっと G! H! I! JOKEじゃなく 本気モード ここで J! K! L! どこまでも M! N! O! 可能性 自分が思うように 風呂敷を広げろ! 嘘もホラもそのうち 実現するんだ yeah ラララララ… Oh yeah Dreamin' Dreamin' Oh yeah ラララララ… Oh yeah Dreamin' Dreamin' yeah 僕のひいおじいちゃんは 空を飛べたし 念力くらいお手のもの そんな自慢ばかりしてた 友達はあきれてたけど 気になんかしない 言葉にして言ううちに 事実が生まれて来るよ 大人になったら わかるだろう ひょうたんから出た こまのように大逆転 何か始まる 少年よ ONE! TWO! THREE! 嘘をつけ FOUR! FIVE! SIX! 大胆に もっと SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!で行け! 嘘でもいい さらに ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN! 果てしなく FOURTEEN! FIFTEEN! SIXTEEN! 永遠に 言いたいこと言って やりたいことやって そのうちのいくつかは 嘘のまま終わって… 少年よ A! B! C! ホラを吹け! D! E! F! 馬鹿馬鹿しい さらっと G! H! I! JOKEじゃなく 本気モード ここで J! K! L! どこまでも M! N! O! 可能性 自分が思うように 風呂敷を広げろ! 嘘もホラもそのうち 実現するんだ yeah ラララララ… Oh yeah Dreamin' Dreamin' Oh yeah ラララララ… Oh yeah Category:Music Category:Ending